


(AntiHero) Sore Spot

by EsculentEvil



Series: (AntiHero) Rían Collection [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bruises, Daemon Facts, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Headcanon, Humor, M/M, Marking, Naughty End, Possessive Behavior, zalgo text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: Jackie comes home with a bruise on his collarbone.It’s from a bullet that was unable to penetrate his onesie.The blood beneath his skin has pooled into a purple sore.And it stares mockingly at Anti as he glares back at it from the door.
Relationships: Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye
Series: (AntiHero) Rían Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568728
Kudos: 27





	(AntiHero) Sore Spot

**Author's Note:**

> This is only rated T/Teen because, as I tagged and summarized, it's got a bruise from a bullet and ends a bit naughtily; other than that, tho, I think this is pretty innocuous.

_Jackie comes home with a bruise on his collarbone._

_It’s from a bullet that was unable to penetrate his onesie._

_The blood beneath his skin has pooled into a purple sore._

_And it stares mockingly at Anti as he glares back at it from the door._

* * *

“h̴Wat ̶i̕s t͡’at̶‽͘”

Jackie blinks as he looks up from the doughnut he’s busy stuffing into his face. He’s always mega hungry after a patrol run; but ones where he fights someone before dropping them off at the police station tend to make him even more so.

This leads to him eating sugary things instead of healthy things, like smoothies, and also leads to him sometimes digging into Anti’s forbidden Sugar StashTM.

Figuring that’s what his villain’s all in a huff about, Jackie swallows his mouthful and smiles sheepishly at the tiny daemon, “One o’ yer doughnuts?” He pauses, seeming to consider his options, before taking the moral high ground, as usual: “I’m sorry, Anti; I promise, I’ll replace ‘em!”

But Anti only growls at him, “T’a̧t͜ w̕eren̨’̵t͜ ̢wh̡at I̶ was ͢t̷al̕k̵in͠’ ͟ab͠ou̸t.͡”

Completely confused, Jackie sets the remaining quarter of the doughnut down. He squints at the small evil before asking, “T’en what were ya talkin’ ‘bout?”

In response, the villain storms over to the hero and punches his collarbone.

Jackie yelps, “Ow!” He backs up and covers his sore spot protectively, “Wha—‽”

“T̵̬̠̹̰͍̠̈́̓̓̆̐̎ͭ’̳͉̖̫̔̇ͪ̿͂̚͠a̸͂̽ͬt͎̫ͤ̓ͪ̾͜!ͣ̑͆̓͡” Anti yells, voice loosing cohesion, “h̘͖͚̙͎̺̺W̭̌ͩͧa̜̾̑t̼̥̻̝͓͆ͪ͗͌̽̔̓ ̯̘̫̚t̨̜̭̬̿ͭͮ̈́͒’̸̲͋ͤ͑ͥ̌̏ͨe̫͂͗̕ ̭̹̖̲̽ͭ̈͋̓f͓̌͐̑͌̏͜ͅo̔ͦͯͧ̓o͚͊ͧ̓͋k̰͍̆̀̂͌ͤ͢ ͘ī͎̟̘͈̯̠̿̊̑ͨ̂s̩̝̺͇ͪ͋̅̂̍̄ ̘̱͖͔ͯ͐̏ͥ͌ͥt̶͓̹̬̄̌̂̈́͆̑ͫͯͫ͠’̴͕̬̩̙̼̰̓̆ͫ̋͆ͭ̄͠a̎̌͌̚͟͏̬̞̫̖̠t͉͙͉͙͍ͣ̅̊ͣ̾ͫͥ͡‽̻̦͂̓́ͤ̐”

The tallest Septic blinks. He then stares down at the bruise on his collarbone. Finally, he laughs, “It’s just a bullet wound, Anti. Not’in’ ta worry about.”

The villain scuffs aggressively at Jackie, “W̴̛h҉o da̶͘͜ ̷͝҉f҉o̶̡͘o̴̸͡k̢ ̨͡s̕̕a̸͟͢i̡d͟ ̵I͟ ̸̧w̛͏as͟ ͜w̺̺̤̭̮̏͝ͅö̜̬̦̱̫̔̆̐ͪͫṙ̗̩ͪ͆̋̓̑͞r͎͝î̧̤̣̮̦̉̍͆e̫̻̱̥͈̼̓͢d̨͉͓ͧ̓?͘”

The hero frowns, “Wha?” He grunts in pain when Anti punches him again; however, this time, he stumbles into the wall behind him due to the force.

“Į’m͢ ̢̕͘n͘͢o̶̴t̸ **ẁ̸͚̦̪ͥ͋ͥ̃̅̒o̪̦͖̫͈̜̎̓͑ͯ̆̈́͡ͅr̲̣̱̩̙̮̊r̦̄̋͗ͨĩ̢̜̉̇ͬ̊͗e̥̟͛̄ͯ̀̏ͅd̳̭̓͌̓̓̓̉͟** ,̧͢͡ ̧ _H̙͉͙̝͙̒̔ͦe̞̮̹̣͐̔r̬̜̪͙̮ͦͯ̉̽͘o̯̳̟̯̐̀ͧ̿̉̆_ ,̴͘” the deamon sneers, “I̢̕̕͟’̶͟͝m̵̵̨͝ **l̠͖̜ͪͪ́ͨͬ̈́͒i͓̟̬̪̞̩͐́̕v̠͍̗̫͓̖ͬͤ̑͆ͯ̃͢ͅi͗̄̀ͪͬ͛̎͏̜͓ḍ͎̙̞̘͈̊**.͜͟҉̢”

“Wha—Why‽” Jackie inhales sharply and holds it as Anti crowds him to the wall. His sky blue eyes are wide with surprise as the other’s multicolored hues glow. The villain is **pissed** and his hero can’t figure out **why**.

“Y̴͟o͘͞͠u̴̴̕͠ ͜͞a̸̡r̶̕͝ę͏͘ ̛͟ **m͒ͥ͋́̐ͫ̐ͯ̿ͧ̅̒̍̋̅ͯͨ̚҉̵̻̦̣̹͚̬̤͍̗͕̖̖̠̭̙͡͞ͅͅi̷̧̹̲̯͉̥̳̜̺̖̩̜̘̝̯̯̥͕̓ͪ͂͌ͥ̉͆̃̄ͦ͌̎̽̏͛ͅn̯̥̬̯̙̬̥̘̳͚̺̫̣̍͐̀͡͠ͅę̷̞̹̯̫̣͇̪͇̤̳̦̱̤̲̖ͤ͆̂̆̋͘͝͝** **,̶̧͠** ” Anti hisses possessively, “A̵̕͠n̷̸̛͢d̷̡͢ ̵̧o̢͘͟͝n͟͡l̵̷̴̢͢y҉̡͢ ̛҉͘ **I̓́͌̀̈̂̏ͪ̈͐ͨ̊̌҉̣̝̭̪̹̩͕͘** ͘͢͟͡a͘m̸ ͡a̸͏l̕͟͏̧̧l̴̷̶͝ǫ̶͡w̵̧͏̶e͠͠d͏̴̧͞҉ ̴̛t̷̡͟͏o̷̧ ̷̷̡m̕͝͝͏̡a̷̷͘r҉̶̷͠k̢͞͡͞ ̶͜y̧o̴͘͜͢u͏͘͠͡͝.͏̛”

The Septic Hero swallows thickly, an embarrassing heat pooling low in his belly. His voice is suddenly hoarse when he speaks, meek and unsure and hopeful, “Ya wanna cov’r it? Wit’ yer own?”

Anti’s answering growl curls Jackie’s toes.

But his mark goes straight to his groin and makes him moan.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun! And, I don't know about you All, but, I really like the idea of Anti being a possessive person (because he's a daemon) and Jackie (as a submissive!Top) being really into all the ways Anti likes to mark him up.  
>   
> In fact, I like it so much I'm turning it into a series! Hope you enjoy it. ^^  
>   
> Lastly, HAPPY FRIDAY THE 13TH!!! (♦*ﾟ▽ﾟ*♦)  
>   
> Thoughts?


End file.
